The Gold Standard
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: For everything you have missed, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else.
1. Sumthin' New

_The Gold Standard._

_A new story of mine. Its dedicated to: Fanfictiontastic, Smilez014, WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday, C-Cloud;) and Forever Starts Tonight. _

_I don't own the clique or any songs or any quotes I use. Or The Gold Standard... Fall Out Boy owns that._

_**Chapter 1: High School Never Ends**_

**Massie **Block threw her dark brown curly hair up into a high pony tail and slid on her Nike Shocks. She stepped outside her house, the breeze nipping at her tanned skin. She glanced around her country white house. It was 6:28 a.m. to be exact. Coming up her driveway was Cameron Fisher. His hands were in the pocket of his Turqoise American Eagle sweatshirt. He gave off a warm smile and ran up the rest of the black paved Block Driveway.

"The suns barely even set." Cam smiled and pointed to the sky. It was still dusk out, the sun was dull, and some of the dark blue sky was still casting over Westchester.

"So... I barely ever get too see you. Its worth seeing you this early." Massie said giving off a warm smile.

"I know. If your parents would except me than things would be different." Cam scoffed. That was the only damn reason why he couldn't be with his girlfriend. Her parents didn't approve of the "Fisher" Family.

"I know. Cam you have no idea how many times i've tried telling them that your not like that. But they don't listen to me." Massie frowned. It was true. Her parents were strict and they wanted the best for their only "daughter."

"I know Massie. But i'm with you and thats all that matters. We're juniors in high school. One more year and nothing else matters." Cam said sliding his muscular arms around Massie's tiny body. He took a wiff of her Channel perfume. He loved that smell on her. If her parents didn't approve of him... so be it then. He had Massie's approval and that was all he needed.

"Exactly." Massie smiled and enjoyed the hug from Cam. She hadn't been able to see him all summer because her parents made her spend a summer in Italy. Sure she had enjoyed it but Westchester with her friends would have been a little more exciting.

::::

**Alicia** Rivera rolled her dark brown eyes and flipped through a Seventeen magazine. It was ridiculous how people flipped out about Justin Bieber eating an Ice Cream cone. It was sad how people just couldn't leave anyone alone anymore. They weren't happy until they were making someone else miserable. All the press did was create lies and tabloids. It was ridiculous how many lies could ruin one persons life or start so much drama.

"Alicia... you need to get ready for school." Mrs. Rivera said opening her daughters wooden door.

Alicia nodded her head. She sighed and got up off of her bed. She wasn't looking forward to starting another school year at BOCD. She was a junior this year. One more after this. She couldn't wait. She hated this place almost as much as the people that made her hate it.

She knew one thing, she couldn't wait to forget and move on. After a long refreshing summer in Spain, she wasn't ready to come back. She tried begging her parents to let her stay there in Spain but they refused. If only they had knew why she didn't want to come back to BOCD.

After looking through her closet, Alicia decided on a pair of Ralph Lauren blue faded jeans and a Tomahawk soccer t-shirt. She straightened her long Mascara black colored hair and applied some make up to her face. Not a lot but enough to make her face glow and feel god. She didn't feel comfortable wearing nice or exposing clothes. She had changed since last year and she didn't want anything to happen this year. But as long as Dylan Marvil still went to BOCD nothing was going to change.

"Alicia." Mrs. Rivera yelled up the long stairway.

"Yeah." Alicia called back down. Today was the first day of school and she was already feeling a bit nausiating. She didn't want to go. Unfortunately she had no choice. Why couldn't she go to public school... no her parents didn't approve of it.

"Layne's here."

Alicia grabbed her Ralph Lauren bag and her cell phone and made her way down the spiral staircase in her house.

::::

**Derrick** Harrington walked through the doors of BOCD. He took a wiff of the school. It smelt like cleaning supplies. Obviously they had nothing better to do than clean the school before school started. His house smelt like this a lot. With all of the maids cleaning and using different supplies, he was pretty use to the smell.

He was praying for a change. Last school year was boring and too much drama. A hell of a lot had happened and he was hoping for new. He did not want any of that. Not again.

"Derrick." Christopher Plovert yelled across the Junior hallway. Derrick turned around and saw his group of friends. They were considered the jocks of the school. They were just labeled that. Its not like they were soup cans or anything but it was highschool. Everyone had a label no matter who you were. Standing by the group of lockers was; Cam Fisher, Christopher Plovert, Kemp Hurley, and Josh Hotz. Derrick made his way over to his friends.

"Hey." Derrick casually said.

"How was soccer camp in Arizona?" Cam asked glancing around the hallway.

"Cool." Derrick shrugged his shoulders as it was no big deal. He watched his friends one blue and one green eyes wither around the hallway. Cam kept glancing around... almost as if he was waiting for something or someone.

"Dude what are you looking for?" Josh asked catching onto what Derrick was staring at as well.

"Nothing." Cam said walking over to the drinking fountain and taking a sip of cold city water.

"Umm okay." Kemp said adjusting his contact.

::::

**"This **year is going to be great. I just know it." Dylan Marvil gushed as she walked through the hallway with her two best friends; Kristen Gregory and Claire Lyons.

"Oh I know. I can't wait for all of the school dances and Fall soccer games." Kristen said as she was excited to play. Soccer was her life besides her school work and her friends. Claire walked beside them staring around the hallway. Her blue eyes fell on Alicia Rivera. Claire's eyes almost held pity in them.

"What about you Claire?" Dylan asked snapping Claire out of her trans.

"Oh well i'm looking forward to the dances and hopefully new guys." Claire spoke up. It was true ever since April last school year her heart was breaking because of Cameron Fisher. Ever since he had broken it into a million pieces and told her that he had found someone else. She had been dying for a new guy to come and sweep her off her size 7 feet.

"New guys, most definitely." Dylan giggled and smack palms with Claire, "Thats right, you have the right idea Claire. He's one guy and there is plenty more. I mean some people can get them easy." Dylan scoffed out loud making sure a certain someone had heard.

"Yeah I know." Claire smiled and walked to her and her friends lockers. "Do you know who it is though?" Dylan asked Claire.

"Who?" Claire asked raising her eyebrows.

"Cam's dating." Dylan said in a 'duh' way.

"Oh... no. He wouldn't tell me. I tried asking his friends but Cam wouldn't tell them either." Claire said frowning. Cam had been really secretive lately. Almost as if he was hiding a million secrets to himself.

"Oh well we are going to find out. Most definitely." Kristen said shoving her green locker cady into her gray locker. Just because the outside of her locker was tacky, doesn't mean the inside had to be tacky as well.

"Agreed." Dylan smiled and began putting stuff into her locker as well. While she was putting her school stuff in her locker, someone had caught her almond green eye.s A gorgeous brunette girl walked down the hallway looking a bit confused. The girl had looked so familiar. Where had Dylan seen her before?

::::

_So what do you all think of this so far? Please review. I need lots of opinions on this story. Any other characters you would like to see in here, write in a review._

_They will help making the other chapters easier to write. So please review porfavor. P.M. me too, I love making new friends._

_Love, Kailin._


	2. Simple Complications

_Alright thank you all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys rock :p. Sorry for misspelled words, writing this on the site._

_Have any of you had Italian Ice? Yummy its so good. Haha random? Yes I know. P.S. this title of my chapter goes to Dez, she owns the title, check out her story Simple Complications. Its in my favorites._

_Chapter 2: Simple Complications_

**Massie** Block threw her amber colored eyes all around the hallway. She couldn't help but cringe, the school was as tacky as you were going to find. Gray lockers, pale blue waste bins, white and black checkered tiles, and this was suppose to be an elite school? Westchester Hights, the school she had transferred from was the complete opposite. It was elegant and sophisticated, not tacky and lame. But oh well she wasn't here to judge.

She looked down at the plain white piece of paper that had her schedule printed on it, her locker number was 120, but she couldn't find it. And her home room was Mr. Myner... She couldn't help but roll her eyes to that. By the sounding of his last name, he sounded like an old geezer who screamed at his students to go sit down, when they were up to sharpen a pencil. (haha that was for allie)

"Whoa." Massie said as she almost crashed into a guy who looked like he was on the prawl to kill someone. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a band teeshirt, and multi colored bracelets. She definitely wasn't use to this. Not one bit. (sorry if this offends anyone, I don't want it too)

The guys that attended her previous school all wore preppy clothes like Ralph Lauren and Quicksilver. Nothing over colorful and underdressed. Her old school was strict and contained many policies.

Massie watched the guys eyes on her until he whipped his head around after rolling his deep blue eyes. She sighed, if she didn't get help soon, she was never going to find her way around. She looked around and saw a real pretty girl standing with another girl by her locker, chatting quietly. She looked around again, observing the premises, it was either asking a group of jocks, those two girls, or a group of preppy chicks that looked like they could be real bitches. She was definitely choosing the two girls chatting quietly.

Massie walked up to the girl, she was nervous, making friends or aquantances was always the worst thing to do. And the worst thing was, she was horrible at it. Like absolutely horrible. She lacked that aura around her to make everyone totally comfortable.

"Hi, umm i'm a little lost... can you help me?" Massie asked glancing at the two girls, one was very pretty and she seemed shy, and the other was pretty in her own way and she looked like a complete rebel. Massie wouldn't be surprised if this girl had rebelled everything and anything.

After a few seconds, the girl blinked and put a small smile on her face. "Sure, i'm Alicia." She said quietly and held her hand out for Massie to shake.

"Thanks and i'm Massie." Massie said shaking her hand. She couldn't help but admire the Alicia's Pandora bracelet, that dangled down from her tiny taned arm.

"Thats a pretty name. I'm Layne." The girl that looked like a true rebel had said. She didn't give off a small smile like Alicia, she kept the same emotionless look on her face. It must be her _signature_ look, Massie couldn't help but think.

Massie nodded her head, she sucked at this. She was over all just an awkward person too be around. Alicia held her hand out and Massie placed her schedule into the palm of Alicia's hand. Alicia observed the schedule for a few seconds and nodded her head.

"Oh, I see, you have homeroom with Layne. And your locker is 120. Follow me." Alicia said grabbing Massie's arm and pulling her along with her. Massie walked all the way down the hallway with Alicia, she couldn't understand why everyone was staring at them. They weren't friendly stares either.

"Here you go. Once you get everything in your locker, just come back down and Layne will show you too homeroom." Alicia said goodbye and Layne just nodded her head. Massie threw her head back, letting all of her long hair flow behind her. She wasn't too for sure about this school. She was just praying it was something new and good.

::::

**Derrick** walked back to his locker and shoved his gym bag that contained his soccer contents, on the top shelf. A few lockers down he had seen Alicia, the girl who he couldn't help but feel completely sorry for, talking to some brunette. The girl must have been new. He didn't take a long glimpse, he had stuff to do, so he turned his attention back to his locker.

Instead of being like most guys, throwing their stuff messily and sloppy into their locker, Derrick actually liked being organized. He didn't like having clutters of random things here and there. If anything, it was going to be semi-organized.

"Always organizing your locker, I see?" A girls voice said catching Derrick's attention. He sighed and turned around to find Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvils, and Kristen Gregory all gathered around his locker. Of course they looked great for their first day of school. They were all dressed in designer clothes and carrying around those fancy designer brands. Derrick knew that he would never be interested in any of them anymore, he might have been if everything didn't go down like it did last school year after they had came back from Christmas break.

"Always." Derrick said placing a grin on his face... okay it was more like forcing it. But either way it looked real, or close enough. He really didn't care.

"Same old, same old Derrick." Dylan giggled wiggling her manicured finger in front of Derrick's face.

"You know it." Derrick said turning his back to them and continued rearranging things around in his locker. His notebooks and binders where going to be on the bottom shelf of his locker catty, and his text books would be on the top shelf of his locker catty, and underneath his locker catty would be where he would keep his navy blue crayon box filled with pencils and colored pens.

"So where's all of your friends?" Claire asked innocently. Even though she and Cam weren't together, she was dying to see his boyish like face and his multi-color eyes gleam so brightly under the lights. She wanted to see that smile of his. She couldn't lie, she was still head over heels for him.

"Umm don't know." Derrick answered, he wasn't really caring either. He would see them around eventually.

"Alright and do you know who that girl Alicia was walking with?" Dylan asked scoffing. She said Alicia's name as if it was the scummiest thing around.

Derrick rolled his brown eyes and answered with a dirrect, "No."

::::

**Cam** and his friends were all sitting in the wooden desks in the back of Mr. Myner's homeroom. He was laughing histarically at Kemp's perverted jokes. One thing was, Kemp nor his jokes were going too change.

"So where's D?" Chris asked blinking a few times to fix his contacts that were causing his eyes to get blurry.

"Probably doing the normal." Josh said laughing. Chris, Cam, Kemp, and Josh all looked at each other. Derrick was definitely being a girl and arranging his locker like he had been doing since he had been in Jr. High. Even in kingergarden, Derrick was always keeping his cubby-hole organized, while everyone elses had random colors of crayons and crumbled up pieces of paper that were half finished.

"Hey if I can find my phone in my locker and something to write with, I'm doing good." Cam said examining the bruise on his arm. His eyes glanced back and forth over it. Every bruise he had got always had a story, some better than others. This bruise on his left arm around his elbow wasn't a good story.

Chris propped his feet up on the metal foot rack that was centered underneath the wooden desk that his friend Josh Hotz was sitting in. He watched Cam's eyes stared down at the nice size bruise on his arm. Chris liked to observe the things most people don't see. He sees the things normal people, or oblivous people don't see.

"So where's the ladies at today?" Kemp asked while thinking about how hot Dylan Marvils was. She had bright almond shaped green eyes, with a model type body, and blazing red hair. She was a like a Flaming Hot Cheeto.

"No clue, but i'm sure they will be walking in soon." Josh said picking of a piece of lint that was lying on his white and black Billabong Polo.

"We're here." Dylan smirked as she had over heard Kemp ask where they were.

"Perfect timing Josh." Kemp smiled and smacked five with him. Dylan, Claire, and Kristen all took seats around their group of 'guys'. They claimed them as their guys, well because they always hung out and they were the A-list. The popular ones. Popular, pretty girls, could not be seen with ugly guys. At least thats what their philosophy was.

Cam glanced out of the corner of his eye and he had saw Claire staring at him. He exhaled a deep breath and turned his head the other way and watched the clock above the doorway. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was the way Claire gawked at him. She had this longing in her eyes and he was sick of looking at it. Why couldn't she just fawn of Josh or even Kemp for pete sakes. No she had to be freaking in madly love with Cameron Michael Fisher.

"Sooo Cam... How was your summer?" Dylan smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. Cam rolled his eyes, of course she asked him out of all people. Why couldn't he be a loser? Sometimes he wish he could be.

"Errr, it was you know... summer." Cam said keeping his focus on the clock. His mind kept wandering to one person, the person who he had kissed this morning in her paved driveway and held onto until he they both had to go get ready for school.

"Oh I see. Any girls?" Dylan winked and leaned closer to Cam, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. Cam knew what she was trying to do and she was just making things even more awkward for him and Claire.

Claire frowned and felt her heart drop when Dylan asked that. She hated that feeling where she could actually like feel that heart drop. It d

"No." Cam grumbled. Dylan rolled her green eyes and observed Cam's face. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was lying. That was one guy she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He never showed emotions like that.

"Whoa who's that?" Josh said leaning forward, his eyes were gleaming at the doorway. Dylan, Cam, Kemp, Chris, Claire, and Kristen all looked over at the doorway. Walking in the room was the rebelous, loser, Layne Abeley and a thin, beautiful brunette.

"I don't know but damn she is hot." Chris said looking at her and staring her up and down.. Cam looked away and tried not looking at her. He couldn't help but have a small smile on his face. He had been looking for her all morning and he hadn't seen her at all. But the fact that she was standing with Layne Abeley, it wasn't really a good thing. And Cam couldn't help but want to punch the other guys for saying his girlfriend was hot.

Claire glanced over at Cam, she saw how he looked away while his other friends were talking about this new girl, but she couldn't help but notice the smug of a smile that was plastered across his face. What was he thinking? She badly wanted to know.

"Dude she's on fire. Do you think she will reject me if I walk up to her and talk to her?" Kemp asked gawking at the brunette. He was practically drooling out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah dude." Cam said laughing slightly. She never went for perverts or for the guys that hit on her all the time. He knew she hated that and she hated it now more than ever, especially since what had happened before.

"She might be socially rejected if she keeps hanging out with Layne and Alicia. We have to rearrange that." Dylan said keeping her eyes on the new girl. Not once did that girl tear her eye contact away from Layne, not even once to glance around the room and check everyone out. It made Dylan feel nervous, but she wouldn't have anything to worry about once she had gotten the girl away from Layne.

After another minute or so, the girl and Layne finally took a seat towards the front of the room, but Dylan observed the girl closely, and for a second or two she had locked eyes with the one and only Cameron Fisher.

::::

_Alright here is chapter 2. I hope this is good enough for everyone's likings. I know its good enough for mine. I really like the plot of this story, and i'm sure most of you would if you knew the whole plot. But no real magician reveals their secret. Haha i'm not no magician but i'm not telling. Read and Review darlings._

_Love, kailin._

_P.S. I love rice hehehe._


	3. See You Again

_Alright thank you all of my readers and reviewers, its greatly appreciated. Here its storming badly, so I figured a little updating couldn't hurt? Haha how is everyone else's weather?_

_Sorry for any errors or misspellings, my eye hurts, possibly pinkeye or eye infection. So just bear with me._

_**Chapter 3: See You Again**_

**Massie** walked into the front door of her house. She exhaled a deep breath and gave a thank you nod to Isaac. Isaac was their family driver, he been with her parents even before she was born. He was a nice gentelman, quiet indeed, but he was friendly. Always tipping his black hat and giving off a goofy grin. She enjoyed seeing him daily.

"How was your first day at BOCD hunny?" William said glancing away from his computer for a minute to talk to his one and only daughter.

"It wasn't bad. The school isn't as nice as it looks on the outside, but the people are nice and the teachers are pretty cool." Massie said walking over to the refridgerator and taking the carton of orange juice out. She poured herself a glass and took a swig of it.

"Well thats great. As long as you like it... but we want to stay as active as you were at Westchester Hights. I mean your lucky your a Block, BOCD doesn't just take new students like Westchester Hights does. I had to do a lot of convincing to get you in." William said bluntly and gave Massie the look that she better do good in school.

"I know dad." Massie said rolling her eyes. Her parents were always pushing and insisting that she did well and achieved and blah, blah, blah. So she wasn't surprised her dad wanted her to be involved in all of the clubs and after school activities.

"Massie good your home. Go upstairs and get yourself ready, we are attending a formal event at the Rivera Gala. Your dad's new Lawyer, since the other one tried stealing money from us, but besides the point his new lawyer invited us to the Gala. The Gala is an extravagant event and many rich and wealthy families attend. So go get ready and dress real nice. You want to represent the Block family." Kendra said shooshing Massie upstairs before talking nonsense back into her bluetooth.

Massie turned around and headed upstairs. Yes the Rivera Gala, a place where snobs and rich kids gathered together and gossiped and sipped expensive whines and teas. An event every person wishes that they could attend too... not!

::::

**"How** does this look?" Dylan Marvils said standing in front of the life-size mirror in her room. Kristen and Claire were sitting in plush chairs that were adjacent to Dylan's bed. Dylan was standing in a new Juicy Couture strapless dress. The two colors of orange and gold clashed with her pale skin and brought out her green eyes.

"Pretty." Kristen smiled, flipping through a Seventeen Magazine. "This is why I wear designer." Kristen pointed out an outfit that she would not be caught dead in.

"Agreed." Dylan smacked plams with Kristen.

"So what do you think of that new girl?" Claire asked while picking a piece of lint off of her white and black baby doll dress. They were attending the Rivera Gala, a place where they shouldn't be, but of course Dylan had to go and they were forced to represent their families.

"What was her name?" Kristen asked remembering seeing the new girl in her advanced classes. She wasn't dumb, but besides that Kristen really didn't have an opinion formed.

"I'm not for sure. I have no classes with her." Dylan said rolling her green eyes, "but she does look familiar. Almost as if I know her from somewhere."

"All of the guys think she's pretty. Do you think Cam thinks that?" Claire asked hoping Dylan would say no. She didn't want her Cam, he was still hers and soon they would be together, once he came to his senses, she didn't want him thinking that the new girl was worth going after.

"I dunno Claire, but she and him made eye-contact for a few seconds in home room." Dylan smirked and put her make-up and accesories in her new Dolce and Cabana bag. It was one-of-a-kind and it hadn't been released to the public yet. It was nice having a mom who hosted the Daily Grind.

"Oh. Well, who cares." Claire said lying through her teeth.

::::

**"Ugh.** Mom I hate these things." Derrick growled as she was tying his tie. That was one thing he never learned how to do. He didn't think it was necessary and he hated wearing them. He felt like they were chocking him and they were tighting around his neck. It was like a chocking device.

"Derrick stop whining. You will be fine, now come here." Mrs. Harrington said pulling her son towards her by the tie. Derrick was gasping for air by the time his mom was done adjusting his tie and 'spiffing' him up.

"Whatever." Derrick grumbled and crossed his arms over muscular chest. He wasn't to kean on going to these things and of course it had to be at the Rivera Gala. That was just asking for trouble and he knew that Kristen, Dylan, and Claire would all be attending the extravagent event.

"Come on." Mrs. Harrington said pulling her son by his arms and dragging him towards the door. Derrick knew he wasn't going to win, not with his mom anyways. She always made him go to these lame events. And none of his friends parents ever made their kids come.

Josh's parents never attended them, they didn't believe in going to some fancy dinner party and showing off what they had. Kemp's parents really didn't care so Kemp and Josh would play Call of Duty with Cam. Cam never talked about his parents, or even his brother Harris in fact. He kept to himself more than anything and to make it all better, Chris's dad is a book writer and his mom is a painter so they don't have the time to spare on a dinner event. So, Derrick was stuck by himself attending such events while his friends were laughing it up, drinking all the Mountain Dew as they want, and crashing their fingers on the buttons of their Play Station 3 controllers.

Derrick swung the SUV door open and sat on the left side of the middle seat. There were three sets of seats. Two front seats, two middle seats, and three joined seats in the very back.

"Derrick get in the way back, we are going to pick up a family that we offered a ride. And besides I want you to meet their daughter before the party, that way she knows someone there." Mr. Harrington said as he pointed to the back seat. Derrick grumbled and climbed to the back of the SVU and sat on the left side while rolling his eyes in the process.

"Ugh can't they drive their own vehicle?" Derrick scoffed. It wasn't like they didn't have the money too, they were attending the Rivera Gala for heaven sakes.

"Because. Just shut up we are almost to their house." Mrs. Harrington snapped and rolled her eyes at her only son. Sometimes he nagged all the time and did nothing but complain. Did it really matter if they Blocks rode with them or not?

Up the driveway the SUV went, once they were in front of the nice sized mansion. It was a country white with a brick porch that wrapped around the side of the house, the flowers and the lawn were manicured and maintained. Derrick couldn't help but agree that they had great styles in houses.

Out of the house walked Mr. Block dressed in a suit and and Mrs. Block in a dress that went over her still fit body. Wow, she was one good looking mom that was for sure. And behind them walked a brunette, Derrick's mouth definitely dropped.

She was beyond good looking, her amber eyes sparkled, the purple Ralph Lauren strapless dress clung onto her body and showed her curves, her hair was shiny and blew in the wind gracefully, and her smile. Her smile was beyond captivating, it shined and glistened.

"Your going to catch flies if you keep gawking at her like that." Mr. and Mrs. Harrington laughed as they watched their sons mouth immediately close and his face turn a slight shade of red.

The girl opened the door and climbed into the vehicle first.

"Hello Massie. I'm Michael and this is my wife Karen. And back there is my son, Derrick." Michael, Derricks father said shaking Massie's hand. Massie nodded her head and climbed to the back of the SUV and sat beside Derrick.

"Hi i'm Derrick." Derrick said giving Massie a small smile, the smile wasn't very friendly though.

"I'm Massie." Massie said and she looked out the window for the rest of the ride to the River Gala.

::::

**Alicia** walked around the Rivera Gala. It was an equisite building located on the edge of town that her dad had built. Her dad built it so they could have more get-togethers and have more formal dinner parties. She just couldn't wait for it to be over.

"So why are we having it on a school night?" Alicia questioned, it was a bit ridiculous too have it on a schoolnight. Or during the week, many kids had school and parents had to attend work the next day. She didn't understand her parents what so ever.

"Because we want to introduce the Blocks. And besides its an excuse to have some fun." Alicia's dad Thomas said as he grabbed a glass of whine and drank it elegantly. He hadn't forgot the rules of etiquette like she had.

"Blocks, that name sounds familiar." Alicia said taking her seat next to her father.

"Can I have your attention please?" Thomas called out. He tapped his spoon against the whine glass. Alicia was surprised he didn't break it, she would have.

Everyone standing and sitting all turned their attention to the Rivera family. They were the ones who hosted the wonderful and elegant gathering. The building that they had built was beautiful and the art work was stunning. Well it better nice, especially since the building had cost 8 million dollars.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming and I would like to introduce my new business partner which is my client as well. Oh and not to mention is beautiful wife and his attractive young daughter. Please stand up." Thomas said.

Massie, Kendra, and William all stood up. Everyone was staring and admiring. Alicia almost felt her mouth drop, that was the girl that she had met in the hallway. Wow it sure is a small world out there. Derrick Harrington couldn't stop gawking and that didn't go unnoticed. Dylan Marvils was watching him carefully, the girl was either a threat or a really good friend. She just had to figure it out.

Massie noticed that the girl standing up there with Mr. and Mrs. Rivera was Alicia, she had met her in the hallway earlier that day. Once the party had got going, Massie ignored Derrick calling her name and walked up to Alicia. Derrick was cool and not to mention totally cute but he was like almost every other guy. And she had Cam so that was enough. It was going to be nice seeing him daily and going to watch his soccer games.

"Hey." Alicia said as she approached Massie. Massie was one pretty girl, even prettier than Dylan and her friends combined. She put them to shame, it was about time somebody did. She couldn't stand them.

"Hey, nice party." Massie smiled and stood next to Alicia, her eyes wandered and landed on Derrick standing with a group of preppy looking girls. They were the ones that were standing in the hallway earlier. Of course he was with them, typical guy.

"Thanks." Alicia said as she watched Massie's eye follow to where Derrick was standing with Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. They use to be such good friends, if only things didn't change for the worse.

"Cute isn't he?" Alicia asked taking a sip of water.

"Who? Derrick?" Massie asked with a half laugh. He was cute, his brown chocolate eyes and his sandly blond hair flopped on his head. He was toned and he looked like a puppy dog in some sort of a weird way.

"Yes silly." Alicia laughed and ran her hands through her curled black hair.

"He's alright. I've seen better and besides I have a boyfriend. And who wants a guy who hangs out with girls like them?" Massie asked and observed the building all over again. It was truely beautiful and the lighting made it all the better.

Alicia's eyes widened, she was actually surprised Massie said something like that. Maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, well if Dylan didn't ruin it first.

::::

_Alrighty everyone here is chapter 3... how was that? is the updating fast enough for you. I'm working on a chapter for Rise Of The Alpha and one for Never Back Down._

_I posted a new story, probably wont be updated until I finish at least Rise Of The Alpha. Its called Whatever It Takes. Its a Mosh and dedicated to Allie, so umm go check it out lol. Well read and review (:_

_Hit the green review button lol. _

_Love, Kailin_


	4. Settling and Stirring

_Alright I have like 5 other stories I need to update, i'm working on them slowly and plan to update everyone in the next few days. So please stick with me. I'm sorry for the long waits for my stories. But i'm working as fast as I possibly can._

_Sorry again for any mispelled words, i'm writing this on the site. Please check out my new story Undo It. _

**_Chapter 4: Settling and Stirring_**

**A** few days attending BOCD, Massie was starting to get settled in. She hadn't really talked too many people, she stuck with focusing on her homework. She kept her mind occupied and had several conversations with Layne and Alicia. She didn't talk to those preppy girls that were at the Rivera Gala. They happened to be in a lot of her classes. And Derrick Harrington was definitely the definition of annoying.

"Massie." Derrick said sliding his tray next to hers at an empty table towards the back of the lunch room. Massie exhaled a sigh and rolled her eyes. She took another bite of her cheese burger. And sipped it down with Strawberry Lemonade Powerade.

"Hi Derrick." Massie grumbled. Derrick had been talking too her like they were actually friends. He kept putting stupid notes in her locker and offering to hold her books and take them to class for her, even though she is very well capable in doing so herself.

Derrick grinned, he was definitely trying to get himself noticed with Massie Block. Almost every guy at BOCD had been keeping their eyes on her. She wasn't the ordinary girl, she barely talked but yet she walked like she talked.

"Well bye." Massie stood up and pushed her chair into the table. She wasn't so hungry anymore after watching Derrick inhale his french fries into his mouth. It was disgusting and appetite-losing.

"Wait. Come to the USA soccer game this Saturday. Please?" Derrick pulled out a ticket out of his pocket and placed it into her palm. "It was all sold out but I had a ticket and I figured you might want too come. I've had an extra ticket for awhile now. And I need someone to come with me. "

Massie nodded her head and shoved the ticket into her pocket. She wasn't for sure if she was going to go. But somehow she knew that Derrick wasn't going to let her forget about it.

::::

**Cam **sat in Science class, tapping his pencil, trying to drown out the teachers boring lecture about Plant and Animal cells. He was so bored and annoyed. Claire Lyons and Derrick Harrington were really getting on his nerves lately. Claire couldn't leave him alone, she kept txting him and trying too talk to him and Derrick wouldn't stop following Massie around like a lost puppy dog. It was getting a little old.

"Your really tense." Claire said sitting by Cam. The teacher finally decided everyone could move and talk too people.

Cam urged back the eye roll that he wanted to give off so bad. But instead he nodded his head and pulled out a book that he had already gotten for English Class. It was a classic, The Count of Monte Cristo. He had seen the movie like a million times but he had too read the book. It wasn't going too be hard, he actually liked reading and he loved the movie.

"So whats up?" Claire asked scooting closer to Cam. Cam shrugged his shoulders and tried reading, but really his eyes were focused on Massie and Derrick talking. They were sitting on the other side of the room and Derrick was sitting on the edge of Massie's desk.

"I'm trying to read Claire." Cam flipped another page in his over 300 page book. He was only on page 7, it was going too take some time too read.

"Well you have all semester to read that book Cam." Claire said snatching his book out of his hand. She closed the cover and laid it on his text book.

Cam crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. He got up and walked away leaving Claire sitting there all by herself. Well he was being rude and he knew but she was too.

"Hey dude." Cam said walking over and shoving Derrick off of Massie's desk. He sat on top of it and laughed at Derrick's facial expression. He even heard Massie let out a soft laugh as well.

Derrick rolled his eyes and remained standing while he was glaring at Cam. "Claire annoying you again?"

"More like making me want to go insane. She just closed my book and said I didn't need to read. Who the hell is she too tell me what to do." Cam glanced over to the other side of the room. Claire looked really pissed off and she was chatting it up with the pervy Kemp Hurley.

Massie laughed and gave Cam a smile when Derrick wasn't looking. She would rather be talking too someone who was actually her boyfriend not some guy who kept following her around and kept asking her to hang out.

The bell rang and Massie quickly gathered her stuff together and bounced out of the room, it certainly didn't go unnoticed. Claire Lyons was secretly glaring at the new girl and she didn't even know her.

::::

**Kemp** Hurley leaned against the wall after school. He was waiting on Dylan and her two friends. He pulled out a bottle of 'water.' Everyone knew it wasn't water though. He had a knack for the bad drinks that could vitally hurt you.

"Hey." Dylan smiled and drapped her arms around Kemp. They weren't dating but they did tend to be friends with benifits.

Kemp kissed her forehead. "Hey." Dylan, Kemp, Kristen, and Claire met up with Derrick and Cam in the parking lot. Josh and Chris were in the library studying for their first test of the year. Who studied these days? Josh insisted that if he got a bad grade his mom wouldn't let him play soccer, but everyone knew that wasn't true. Josh's mom didn't give a crap if he failed or not.

"Ewe." Dylan said. Everyone turned their heads and looked. Massie walked out of the school with Layne and Alicia. Massie looked like she was engaged in a deep conversation and Alicia and Layne were laughing uncontrollably. That girl couldn't be that funny.

Cam didn't say anything, he remained quiet and looked down. Massie was walking with Alicia and Layne, the two people, his group of friends absolutely hated. Well all except for Derrick. He really didn't care for Layne but he still talked to Alicia.

Kristen scoffed and glanced over. Massie didn't really know what she was getting herself involved with.

"She needs to know the story." Dylan said looking at everyone. They all knew the story and Massie needed to know it too. "Someone go ask her too hang out with us today."

Claire rolled her eyes, they didn't need some bubbly girl who wanted nothing but trouble. No one likes those girls that act like that.

"Kemp go do it." Cam shoved Kemp towards where Alicia, Layne, and Massie were all standing. They were positioned underneath the Oak tree in the front lawn of BOCD. They remained still but it seemed like they were still laughing and sharing stories or something.

Kemp looked around at all of his friends. Derrick was the calmest out of everyone, he was just zoning out. "Nahh, Derrick go do it." Kemp volunteered Derrick. Derrick whipped his head and glared at the one and only Kemp.

Derrick let out a laugh, "Dude she like hates me. So she will definitely say no." Derrick paused and looked casually around his group of friends. His chocolate eyes landed on Cam, Cam had made her laugh earlier, they had chemistry or something.

A smile formed on Derrick's lips, "Cam can do it. He was making her laugh earlier in Science."

Cam sighed and shook his head no. But he knew that she would say yes because they were secretly dating, but he didn't want it too seem like he was using her. Claire's heart dropped, she couldn't help but feel her heart clenching with pain. Cameron Fisher just didn't care about her. What-so-ever.

"GO!" Dylan and Kemp said in sync and pushed Cam towards the Oak Tree. Cam sighed and continued walking, the worse she could do is say no. And it didn't really matter if she did or not, he saw her everyday in school and in the mornings before school. But if she hung out with his friends, they could be together a lot more.

Cam approached Massie, Layne, and Alicia.

Layne raised her waxed eyebrows and glared at Cam, "What do you want?"

"Ummm I wanted to talk to Massie." Cam shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. He was going to try pretending that Layne and Alicia liked him and didn't care if he was talking to their new friend.

Alicia went to say something but Massie stepped in, "Sure."

Massie stepped away from her friends to talk with Cam.

"What?" Massie asked raising her eyebrows. She had a smile on her face though, she was doing her best to hide it.

"My friends want you to come hang out with us." Cam gave Massie his pleading eyes. "Why?" Massie asked curiously. It was probably Derrick or something. He hadn't left her alone yet. She was being suffocated by him.

"Because they do. And if you come we can spend some more time together. And if you become friends with my friends, then we can hang out a lot and your parents can't be all judgemental and stuff. Just think about it." Cam's eyes got all big and he laughed.

Massie glanced at Alicia and Layne. She knew that they didn't get along with the other girls, but then again she could hang out with Cam and actually not have too be rushed for school or something.

"Alright, i'll try it." Massie said walking away leaving Cam standing there in place. She walked with Alicia and Layne towards Layne's BMW.

Cam slowly walked back to his friends. "What did she say?" Kemp asking like he was a little kid getting candy from a candy store.

"She said... yes." Cam laughed and the look of shock were written all over their faces. "Dude your going to be a legend if this works out." Kemp said giving Cam a handshake.

::::

_Here is chapter 4. Sorry it's so short but I have been so busy so its going to have to do. Well please read and review :]. Thank you each and everyone of you for your awesome reviews._

_Love, Kai_


	5. Meet Me Halfway

_Omg i'm so sorry guys, my schedule is hectic and I have like no time to update. But I was re-reading this story and I was instantly attached again... I forgot I have had a lot planned for this story and what not. I'll probably be updating this one as much as possible._

_**Chapter 5: Meet Me Halfway**_

**Alicia** walked through the front door of her house. Her parents were sipping Ice Tea and watching the marathon of Family Jewels. It was Tuesday so of course they were gawking at the T.V., barely noticing that she had walked in the house.

"Hi Sweetie, want to join?" Mrs. Rivera picked up another piece of buttery popcorn and popped it into her mouth. Unlike most parents, they didn't care about eating butter or things with transfat. They were down to earth and not like the typical rich family. Alicia was thankful for that.

Alicia threw her stuff on the ground and took a seat in the recliner adjacent to the leather couch were her parents were currently seated. Alicia's cat, Simon, jumped up on the arm of the chair and cuddled up next to Alicia's arm. She petted the top of the cats head.

"So what are we doing Friday night?" Alicia spoke up, but it seemed like her parents ignored what she had to say.

"Mom!" Alicia shouted, her mother turned her head towards Alicia and muted the T.V.

"Yes?"

"Can Massie stay Friday?" Alicia bit her lip, she never liked asking her parents questions. They always had to think thrully through everything.

"Of course, she is welcome anytime. I'll bake brownies, but this time I won't let your dad burn them this time." Mrs. Rivera smiled and chuckled.

For the first time in awhile, Alicia gave off a smile. "Thanks mom." Alicia picked up Simon and headed to her room. She had a lot of planning to do.

::::

**Massie** paced around her room, Cam texted her and told her that Derrick would be picking her up at 5 and they would be going to Slice of Heaven and going Rock Climbing. She didn't tell her parents that Cam hung out with Derrick's group of friends, she figured she would just leave that part out. What everyone else didn't know, definitely didn't hurt.

She was quite nervous, she hadn't actually hung out with a group of friends since she attended Westchester Hights. And she wasn't for sure if she wanted a big group of friends. Maybe all she needed was Alicia and some what of Layne.

She didn't need someone bossing orders and making up false acusations either. Her tummy was twisting and turning. Bean laid on her bed, the dog watched Massie's every move. Massie sighed and sat on the side of her bed.

"Bean I'm nervous, what if things go bad again? Then i'm going to have to move again." Massie threw herself onto her bed and tried not to think about the worst possible outcome. But she couldn't help it.

In a year and a half, her life was beyond the definition of perfect and in a matter of time, things went to hell.

Massie saw Derrick's Mustang pull up the paved driveway. She glanced at her reflection one last time in the mirror, she was wearing a pair of True Religion jeans and a black and red tshirt. It wasn't anything fancy, but she didn't really mind much. They were going rock climbing and there wasn't any point in dressing up.

"Bye mom." Massie yelled and walked out the door, swiftly closing it behind her.

Derrick unlocked Massie's door and Massie climbed into the Mustang.

Derrick shook his head and chuckled. "What?" Massie asked, was there something wrong with her outfit or something?

"Nothing, you're rock climbing too?" Derrick asked curiously. If she was, he was sure going too be surprised. Dylan, Claire, and Kristen would never think of even going rock climbing. They always sat around a small table and ate French fries with cheese and then complained about how many calories they gained.

Massie raised her eyebrows, "Well yeah. I'm an expert." Massie closed the door.

"Ha oh i'm sure you are." Derrick turned up his radio and let Rise Against blare throug the base of his car. Massie rolled her eyes and sang along with the words. She had everyone of their albums, her favorite song Audience of One was playing.

Derrick turned down the radio and said in surprise, "Whoa you know Rise Against?"

Massie nodded her head. "Yeah this is my favorite song."

Derrick gawked in surprise, "Well thats just dandy. I didn't think really anyone besides Cam knew who Rise Against is. I tried getting Dylan to listen to this one time, and she told me that this music was awful and I need some taste."

Massie laughed, "Well I think she needs some taste. All of that pop and stuff gets annoying."

Derrick smiled, "Agreed."

"So are you good at rock climbing?" Massie asked curiously.

"I'm decent. Cam's the best." Derrick kept his eyes on the road.

"Ahh I see, well he is about to get his butt kicked." Massie smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see Cam. It wasn't fair, she never got to see him. So seeing him this way was pretty exciting.

"Nahh you just wait and see, he will kill you." Derrick stuck his tongue out.

::::

**Massie** locked eyes with Cam. She didn't talk to the others, right when they got to the rock climbing place, she got harnessed up with Derrick, Cam, Josh, Chris, and Kemp. She clung to Derrick's side that way she wouldn't have to talk with the preppy ones. If it wasn't for Cam, she wouldn't even be doing this. She would be getting started up on her Human Anatomy diagram and getting started on reading her new book Bleachers.

She wasn't much into Football, but this book really grasped her attention. It was going to be Epic!

"You ready?" Cam asked everyone before they started the timer and took off.

"I was born ready." Massie snidely commented back. She gave one last grin and then the beeping timer went off. Cam and Massie scurried up the wall. Kemp, Josh, Chris, and Derrick seemed like they were all taking their times.

"Dude look at them go." Josh admired in awe as Massie was keeping right up with Cam. The wall was 150 feet, it was one of the larger walls, more for pro climbing. Normally Cam wouldn't climb to the top because everyone gave up about 60 or so feet. So this was going to be interesting.

Derrick half laughed and grinned, "Yeah man. But Massie said she was good when I picked her up, so I guess she is right."

From below, in a girls perspective, Dylan was watching in awe.

"Gawd a girl shouldn't be able to do that." Dylan bit off a piece of cheesy fry. She watched Massie and Cam swiftly make their way up the rock climbing wall. Every now and then one of them would share casual glances with each other. That caught Claire's attention.

"Oh great, he's silently flirting. I hope she rejects him." Claire snarled and a sipped her water down swiftly.

Kristen rolled her emerald eyes. "Oh Claire... yeah that would be quite entertaining. I hope so too. And you know its Tuesday Climb Day, so of course Cam will be flirty. A girl is climbing up the wall with him, more then Derrick does. Heck Derrick stops and comes down for food at Slice Of Heaven."

Slice of Heaven, is a pizza/burger joint that was connected to the rock climbing place. Normally people ordered food and ate it at the tables inside the rock climbing building or people ate it in the joint.

"Yeah whatever." Claire rolled her eyes and stared at Cam skeptically. There was something that he knew and she didn't. She was defnitely going to find out and win him back. Whoever he was dating or after, they would most definitely regret ever looking in Cameron Micheal Fisher's direction.

::::

**Cam** hustled down to the ground in quick manor. He was out of breath, Massie gave him one hell of a work out and yet she almost won. If she wouldn't have slipped and fell halfway down the wall, she would have definitely won. He was dying on the way up there.

Once he reached the ground, Derrick had just finished unharnassing Massie. Cam sort of felt somewhat jealous. Massie isn't Derrick's girlfriend.

Massie smiled and walked over to Cam after giving Derrick one last head nod for thanks. "Here let me help you."

Cam smiled and nodded his head, sweat was dripping down the back of his neck. "You're surely something Massie Jullian Block." Cam laughed and helped Massie unharnass him.

"I so would have won if I wouldn't have lost balance and fallen halfway down the wall." Massie stuck her tongue out of her mouth and laughed. Cam smiled, "Yeah yeah. But you're really good. Nice job." Cam held his muscular hand out for Massie too shake.

He only did it so he could touch Massie's hand. Massie got the hint and shook his hand, it was a little longer then intended.

"Aww look they're shaking hands." Dylan laughed and made sure Claire looked.

Claire rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Geez, its just good sportsmanship. There isn't anything going on. Dylan, you and I both know that."

"So you ladies enjoying yourself?" Kemp asked Kristen, Dylan, and Claire. Claire rolled her eyes and ignored Kemp's comment. "Yeah we did, Claire's just a jealous girl." Dylan snided and planted a kiss on Kemp's lips.

Cam and Massie walked over and joined everyone sitting around the circular table. Dylan sat by Kemp, Kemp sat by Cam, Cam sat by Massie, Massie sat by Derrick, Derrick sat by Claire, Claire sat by Chris, Chris sat by Kristen, Kristen say by Josh, and Josh sat by Dylan.

"Full crowd tonight." Kristen commented.

Massie didn't really feel comfortable talking, she just listened to everyone else, that was until Dylan turne all attention on Massie.

"So Massie, where did you go before here?" Dylan smirked and had all eyes on Massie.

Massie shrugged her shoulders, "Umm Westchester Hights."

Massie sighed, she knew this was going to be a long night of questions. And she wasn't looking forward to every single question.

"Oh why you coming here?" Kristen piped up and asked.

"Umm because my dad got a new business parter and BOCD has more to offer then Westchester Hights." Massie wasn't to delighted that the questions were all directed towards her. She never liked people asking her a lot of questions, it made her nervous. She wasn't good put under pressure.

"Oh I see. Well you know that Westchester Hights is BOCD's biggest rival." Kemp said out loud. It was true, they were like mortal enemies.

"Yeah I know." Massie just wanted to go home and curl up underneath her blankets and sleep. She was sick of questions and they hadn't even really asked any. Derrick noticed Massie's change in attitude.

"Umm guys my mom told me that I should be getting Massie home since we're going to the soccer game Saturday. My mom doesn't think Massie should be doing a whole lot since she's new. So i'm going to take her home." Derrick stood up and pushed his chair in. Massie nodded her head and followed. She was happy that he was being her escape. With a wave goodbye, she was walking out the door.

_Whatcha think? Good, bad? Read and review porfavor (:_

_-kai-_


	6. After All

_I'm so sorry, I just reread some of my old stories and I fell in love with the plots all over again. I'd like to thank all of my amazing reviewers.. i'm not sure what I have in store for this story, but hopefully you all like it(:_

_Chapter six..._

Cam was outside Massie's house. His hands were tucked into his sweatshirt pocket and he glanced at the ground.

"Massie, why didn't you tell me that you and Derrick were going to the game tomorrow?" Cam asked and looked at the ground. He was a bit angry that she didn't tell him but he was also a bit jealous. He hated that her parents didn't accept him but they accepted Derrick. If they knew Derrick's real personality, maybe, just maybe they might change their minds about him.

Massie sighed and leaned towards Cam. "I'm so sorry, I forgot. I honestly did. And his parents brought it up to mine and they agreed it was a wonderful idea. So I had to spend last Saturday at a lame soccer game with Derrick."

Cam chuckled a bit. "It's alright, I am just kind of-"

Massie looked into his eyes, "Worried?"

Cam nodded his head up and down. Worried was a bit of the definition he was looking for. Confused, angry, scared, frustrated... worried.

Massie sighed and grabbed his hands. She entwined her fingers with his and leaned closer to him. She leaned into his chest and laid her head on it.

"Look Cam, I do not have feelings for Derrick. Only you, I promise. And I am doing whatever it takes to get my parents to appreciate you. And if they don't, than they can honestly get over it. I like you and that is all that matters.

Cam smiled and looked into Massie's amber eyes. "You know what Massie, I think I like you too."

"Good, because if you didn't, I'd seriously wonder why you were dating me."

"Oh I mean it alright. So why are you friends with Alicia and Layne, they aren't real well liked afterall." Cam tried saying it as nice as possible. He didn't want to make Massie mad or upset her. He was just curious if anything.

"Because I like them. They are nice and I know you don't like them and thats fine, but I do and that is all that counts."

"Well I understand that and I respect that. You're different Massie, really different. Did I mention I liked that?" Cam grinned, knowing he just gained major brownie points from Massie. She claims she isn't for all of the sweet and lovey things, but deep down every girl is a sap for them.

Massie giggled right before Cam dipped his head and pulled his girlfriend into a serious liplock.

::::

Massie yawned and walked along the hallway with her new two bestfriends, Alicia Rivera and Layne Abeley. Alicia understood that Massie was friends with Dylan and all of them and she sure as the hell didn't like it one bit. But she wasn't in the right place to tell Massie anything. It was her job to figure out who her true friends were and weren't.

"Yo, Block!" Kemp Hurley yelled in the hallway, frantically waving his arms in the air. Massie spun around and laughed at how ridiculous Kemp looked.

"Come on." Massie motioned her friends towards the so called popular group. Alicia and Layne resisted but followed Massie anyways.

Massie approached Claire, Dylan, Kristen, Cam, Derrick, Chris, Josh, and Kemp. They were all standing together gossiping about the normal things teenagers did.

"Yesh?"

"So are you going to come to the game tonight and watch us play?" Kemp asked curiously, giving Dylan a quick glance.

"Well we were thinking if you were going than you could so tag along with us. We always do stuff before it and its always so much fun. We figured you might want to join us, you know because your friends are kind of boring." Dylan spoke long and fluently. She stared at her fingernail cuticles and rolled her green eyes. There was only one problem to Massie; she was friends with the slut and the rebel.

Massie smiled softly, "Sorry, maybe some other time? I'm going to the game tonight with Alicia, we already made plans."

Alicia went to protest but Massie threw her arm around Alicia and forced her to nod her head yes.

Cam stared at Massie up and down. He knew he had strong feelings for her but she was doing the wrong thing by hanging out with Layne and Alicia. Bringing them over to their group was a major mistake.

Dylan put on the best fake smile she could, "Oh that is such a bummer. But just so you know I am throwing a party tonight after the game and i'd love it if you both came to it. That way we can spend some time together. And besides Cam wants you to go too, right Cam?"

Everyone's head turned sharply at Cam and Dylan gave him a cold glare, "Uhh yeah, I'd love if you came. It'd be fun."

"Alright, well I suppose I'll see you all there." Massie chirped and drug her two friends away.

"Oh I bet Cam would love her to go. I mean since you guys have so much chemistry and all. Gosh." Claire muttered and rolled her eyes. She ignored her friends and walked away, not caring if she just made a scene or not.

Dylan shrugged her shoulders as one of her only true friends had just walked away from her, probably on the verge of tears. "Nice job Cam, they are coming. And tonight is when we tell Massie about Alicia, right in front of everyone. So than Alicia can be a friendless loser again except for Layne and things can all go back to the way there were before Massie came."

Kemp wrapped his arms around and Dylan and whispered something seductive in her ear. Dylan grinned and nodded her head. Kristen being a good friend walked away on a mission to find Claire. If she knew Claire as well as she thought, she would be sitting in the girl's bathroom, sitting at the stall in the way back crying her eyes out.

::::

"Ugh, I cannot believe you. Massie you totally suck and honestly if I didn't tell my parents you were staying tonight, I'd kill you right now." Alicia groaned and drove her and Massie to the soccer game. Massie was wearing Cam's jersey, some how she had ended up getting it but yet no one had seen him give it to her at school.

"Come on, this should be fun. I'm excited, I do not go to many soccer games to begin with. And the after party should be tons of fun. I know it will be." Massie glanced in the mirror and fixed her hair.

Alicia rolled her eyes. She was only doing this for Massie's benefit. She wasn't doing this because she wanted to. She didn't want to be at Dylan's, she didn't want to attend another one of Dylan's parties ever AGAIN! She was terrified to be around any of them.

"Look we are going to have a fun night, I promise." Massie was so different than any of the other girls Alicia knew. She was always positive, sometimes it was sickening. She had a good head on her shoulders and she always smiled. There was something Alicia didn't know though, everyone had their own story. They had their own secrets that they rather would not share.

"We are here." Alicia sighed and pulled her Grand Cheroke into a parking spot. Alicia was trying to hide the excitement in her voice -oh wait there wasn't any to hide to begin with.

::::

Not only was Massie getting into the soccer game, but so was Alicia. Both pairs of eyes were glued onto the soccer field. Neither one of them saying a word. They both reached into the bag of popcorn and kept shoving the buttery pieces into their mouths.

Claire kept staring out onto the soccer field, watching Cam play soccer. She casually glanced over where Alicia and Massie were seated. She felt so jealous that Massie was wearing Cam's new jersey. She remembered when she got to be the one wearing his jersey, it just wasn't fair. Why did her heart have to be the one breaking.

She was dying to know who Cam was dating to begin with. It couldn't be Massie, Massie had been showing a lot of interest in Derrick in the last week or so. They talked a lot periodically. Maybe it was Alicia, but Cam despised Alicia for hurting Josh the way she did, so it couldn't have been her.

"Claire are you listening to me?" Dylan snapped her manicured fingers in front of Claire's confused face.

"Sorry what did you say?" The blonde lifted her head up, focusing her attention back to her friends. She couldn't help but glance at Cam.

"I said have you thought about who you are going to ask to the fall dance? I know its in a few weeks but I think Kemp and I are going together. Kristen has been talking to Dune lately, she thinks he might ask her." Dylan leaned in closer, trying to study one of her two only true friends. She learned the hard way not to trust anyone. Right when you think you can fully trust your bestfriend, they go around and sleep with your ex boyfriend, at that time current boyfriend.

Claire shrugged her shoulders, she only desired one person. She was going to do whatever it took to get that person.

A few rows over, Massie was staring at the field strongly. She was almost on the verge of biting her finger nails. It was a bad habit which she obtained when she was really anxious or really nervous. In this case, it was both.

"With twenty seconds left in the game, can the Tomahawks score one point to win the game. Or will they end with a tie." the announcer shouted through the intercom, apparently he was nervous as well.

The clock was running out: five. four. three. two. -"Cameron Fisher shoots and he scores. Tomahawks win, I repeat a victory for the Tomahawks."

Massie smiled, stood up, and clapped along with the rest of Westchester. "He is going to be in one good mood tonight." Massie added in as she watched Derrick and Kemp throw Cam over their shoulders. He had the biggest smile on his face.

::::

"Ewe I hate her parties. They are over decorated, as always." Alicia snided as Massie had forced her to come to Dylan's after party. Everyone always indulged themselves with alcohol and food to begin with. They would become intoxicated until they either did three things: puked, had sex, or crashed in any place to sleep. Dylan threw the wildest parties and everyone knew that.

"I've never been to one." Massie threw in the obvious, but if they were anything like the parties at Westchester Hights, she knew how they ended.

"Duhh you haven't." Alicia giggled and followed Massie into the house. She had one of those kind of feelings, and it wasn't a good one either.

Cam was already dancing around. He had a beer in his hand, he wasn't to fond of drinking but one or two couldn't hurt. He was looking for Massie and so far he hadn't seen her. He planned on kissing her and dancing with her all night. He was sick of keeping them a secret.

He smiled when he saw Massie, she was still wearing his jersey and she looked adorable as ever. He walked over to her, smiling and avoiding Alicia.

Alicia noticed Cam and decided to give Massie some space with him, afterall they looked like they were really into each other. She didn't feel comfortable being at the party so she walked away, going to hide away in a corner til Massie was ready to leave.

"Hey beautiful." Cam whispered into Massie's ear, sending cold chills down her back.

"Hey yourself." Massie smiled and stepped closer to Cam. She felt like she hadn't seen him in forever. And forever was just to damn long.

"Want to dance?" Cam suggested, setting his beer down on the table beside him. Massie nodded her head and took his hand. He lead her out onto the dance floor, ignoring everyone who was staring at them. She quite frankly didn't care who all was watching. She wanted to be with Cam and that was exactly what she was going to do.

::::

"This sucks." Derrick said to Chris Plovert and he glared at his bestfriend out on the dance floor with Massie. They looked so close, so happy, and yet why wasn't he? In the last two weeks he had talked to her everday, followed her around, doing everything to get her attention. But somehow, Cameron Fisher comes into the picture and swoons her over; thats utter and complete bullshit.

"Hey you're just jealous that it isn't you getting down her pants tonight." Josh teased and flashed his innocent smile.

"Yeah whatever." Derrick gave him a slight shove. Dylan made her way towards them with Claire and Kristen attached at her hip. Kemp was following behind chatting it up wish some blonde.

Cam held Massie closer to him and before he knew it he dipped his head in and planted a kiss on her lips. Massie pulled him down for more than one kiss and before they knew it, they were just two teenagers making out on the dance floor.

"Cam." Dylan called out, breaking up the two's kisses. Dylan herself was quite shocked, but she wasn't worrying about Claire's feelings at this moment. If she knew Claire, than she would know that Claire was breaking on the inside. So it was Massie after all.

"I'll be right back." Cam took a breathe and winked at Massie before walking over to his friends. He wasn't worried what they were going to say, he quite frankly didn't care actually.

Alicia took this time to walk over to Massie, she was ready to leave. "So Cam Fisher huh? That's your boyfriend."

Massie was startled and looked up to find Alicia smiling softly, "yeah, we have been dating since the beginning of the summer, he just didn't want to tell anyone.. not that much of a secret anymore huh?"

Alicia laughed and shook her head no. She was ready to leave and it was apparent that Massie didn't know the story, because if she did Massie wouldn't want to be her friend either. Cam hated Alicia's guts and she knew that.

Cam walked back over to where Massie and Alicia were standing, but he wasn't alone; the whole gang was with him.

"Heya Massie, enjoying the party? I see you and Cam have got a thing, so cute. Before we get back to this little jam, I need to tell you something. Something very important actually." Dylan spoke and told the DJ to stop the music.

The music and lights stopped moving, gathering everyone's attention.

"Massie you are the knewest girl at school this year and I personally would like to welcome you here. I hope you are enjoying the party but before you enjoy it I want you to know a thing or two."

Alicia raised her eyebrows, where was this girl going with this.

"You see, your friend right here, Alicia Rivera use to be my friend too..."

Massie looked around and her eyes found Cam. Massie gave Cam a wtf is going on look.

"But she is a backstabbing whore. Around a year ago, Alicia was found upstairs in one of the guest rooms having sex with my ex boyfriend Dempsey Soloman. I happened to catch her with Josh right beside me. Let me tell you she is a lying, cheating, backstabbing whore. Hell she tried hooking up with every guy at this school. She's a dirty little whore and I hate her guts. She deserves everything she gets."

Alicia gasped, tears flooding her eyes. She knew Dylan was a bitch, but to go to this level? Was it necessary?

"I want you to have a little insight, Alicia here is no good for you honey. She has been trying to hook up with Cam for the last year and a half, even when he was dating Claire. He keeps turning her down and if you stay her friend, she will only do harm to you too. You wonder why we are no longer her friends thats right."

Massie glanced at Alicia and she looked like she was going to break.

"Isn't that right Cam? Just tell Massie how awful Alicia is. Kemp and the others can clarify that. Afterall you are dating Massie, we want to keep the girl from having a broken heart." Dylan fake laughed and all of Cam's friends stared at him.

Derrick glanced at Alicia and glanced at Massie, back to Dylan and to Cam.. "Just say no dude." Derrick whispered to himself. Just say no...

Cam did the wrong thing at that moment, "yeah Massie, Dylan is right."

Alicia busted up into tears, and ran off away from everyone else. Massie had a worried look on her face and gave Cam a harsh glare.

"Honey, don't worry about her, we are looking out for you." Dylan tried but Massie cut her off-

"You know what, if I wanted to know Alicia's story, I'd ask her about it, not you. You don't need to broadcast it out loud, like this. That's just fucking wrong." Massie shouted, feeling her blood pressure rise.

Her eyes flicked towards Cam, "You knew that she was going to do this. You knew that she was going to say this stuff. Didn't you?"

Cam didn't know what to say, he was speechless and at that moment of time he knew he did the wrong thing.

"You're pathetic. It's over Cam, I hope you are happy." Massie yelled, the tears stung into her eyes. She didn't know why she was tearing up but she was. She trusted Cam with her whole heart, she told him everything and yet this happened, he did this.

"Massie." Cam tried, but Massie already ran after Alicia before he could stop her.

"Real fucking smooth Fisher." Derrick snapped and ran after Massie and Alicia, his two actual friends and left everyone else to stand their in awe.

::::

_Here is a long chapter to make up for the lack of updates, my sincere apologies. This is just the begining of the story and there is much more to come. _

_Please R&R _


	7. I'm Better Off

**Chapter Seven; I'm Better Off**

Massie found Alicia outside huddled across the street in an empty field, sobbing uncontrolably. She hugged her knees towards her chest and refused to look up to see who had came over to her. Honestly, she didn't want to know.

It was dark out, the moon was barely lighting up the field. It could have been some masked murderer waiting to kill each person at that party, but if she hadn't heard someone sobbing, she wouldn't have known it was Alicia.

"Alicia." Masise said caustiously and crouched down in front of her, feeling a large amount of pity for the spanish girl.

"Go away." She mumbled inbetween sobs. Massie hadn't felt this bad for someone in a long time. As of right now, she was beyond pissed at Cam. She was hurt, humiliated, pissed, fooled, lied, decieved; the list goes on and on.

"Nope. Now come on, lets go home." Massie popped the 'p' in nope and grabbed Alicia's arm and tugged on her until she bugded. They both stood still, neither saying a word. Alicia composed herself while they neither of them spoke. Instead they let the still air, the silence speak for them.

Alicia felt like she was dreaming. She had a hard time believing Massie was still standing beside her, urging her to come home. Instead of staying inside with everyone else and her boyfriend, she left them.

"Why are you here?" Alicia questioned.

Massie thought to herself for a few seconds. "Because I have this new bestfriend who I actually like and I don't believe what everyone else says. Everyone has their own story and it is for them to tell, not someone else."

Alicia wasn't good on the whole apologies and thank-yous. Instead of saying thanks she just grabbed Massie and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey are you two okay?" A deep voice asked, startling Massie and Alicia. They quickly aparted from their hug and their eyes fell on the same person. Standing in front of them was Derrick Harrington; he out of all people left his friends just to check up on them.

"We're fine actually. We are going back to Alicia's place." Massie spoke up for the both of them. She held her head high and she wasn't for sure if she even wanted to be in Derrick's presense.

Derrick smiled sheeply and shoved his hands into his pocket. He could tell neither of them wanted to talk to him and they were actually surprised that he was standing in front of them.

"I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want anything bad to happen to either of you." Derrick admited. He was raised to never listen to the crowd and understand everyone for who they are before you make any judgements.

"Well we got it from here. Thank you though." Alicia spoke up, her voice quivered. She knew that this was only the beginning of tears she was going to produce. It had been over a year and she still had been tearing up over this. Only one more year til she graduated and til she got the hell out of Westchester. Away from the people who destroyed her high school years.

"Anytime. If either of you need anything, let me know. I'm the designated driver for tonight I suppose. I'm not feeling the alcohol." Derrick shuddered at the thought of drinking. He wasn't for sure if he wanted it or not.

"Thanks." Massie said, with out further due Massie and Alicia sauntered off towards her Grand Cheroke.

::::

_Grab somebody sexy and tell em' hey_

Derrick sat on the couch and groaned. The only thing he wanted to do was leave; he was tired, annoyed, worried, and pissed. He hadn't talked to Cam all night. He knew Cam was only saying it because all of his friends were around but it wasn't the point.

Derrick wasn't everyone's bestfriend, actually he was just friends with everyone. Cam was flat out Josh's bestfriend and after what happened, Cam had his mind set about Alicia and it hadn't changed since then.

"Come on Derrbear, come dance with me." Claire giggled, trying to take Derrick's hand and make him dance. She had just one to many to drink.

"Nahh, i'm good." Derrick didn't budge. After a few times of failing, Claire skipped away, giggling at almost everything. She was the reason why he hated going to parties. She was so freaking annoying.

Kemp was rocking out to Highway to Hell on Rock Band, if only he knew how bad he sounded trying to sing and he was missing almost every note on the drums. That wasn't even the sadest part; Kemp was better drunk on Rock Band than he was when is sober.

"Highway to hell." Kemps voice screeched.

Derrick sighed, climbing off the couch and walking around the house. He wanted to find everyone and make sure they were okay. He felt such like a babysitter.

Dylan was making out heavily with Kemp Hurley beside the coat rack. She was pressed against the wall, her tongue wrestling with his. Derrick felt himself half puke in his mouth. She was known for her giving up herself when she was drunk, no one wanted to be the poor cause that pointed it out to her though. She was socially murder them if they did.

"Drink. Drink. Drink." Voices chanted from the mini bar that was in the other room beside the kitchen. Derrick walked into the other room, and half laughed at the site that he saw. Chris was drinking straight up Vodka from a bong.

He had a sour look on his face but he kept on drinking. He was going to be plastered in the morning, Derrick knew that for sure. Chris was a nice guy generally. He is more of the responsible, smart, stay home kind of guy if anything. But apparently not tonight.

People began clapping loudly as he was coming close to an end. Derrick chuckled and walked away, only Chris.

Derrick took a deep breathe and walked outside. He hadn't seen Kristen or Olivia, or Josh in that matter.

Outside on the back deck was Camerson Fisher, staring over the porch railing, holding a beer in his left hand. If Cam hadn't turned around to see who walked up behind him, Derrick would have turned around and avoided him. He wasn't mad at Cam, it was more of a dissapointment.

Alicia was was actually his friend. She and he worked together at a water park in the summer and they closely bonded. They had a brother-sister, type of relationship. He was there when she needed him and vice versa.

"Hey." Cam muttered to no one in particular. It was more of a general hey than anything. He had pissed of three people tonight, he figured he should stop while he was at it.

"Sup?" Derrick leaned against the railing, leting his arms lean over.

"Drinking, I plan to get wasted before the nights over with." Cam shrugged his shoulders and took the last drink and tossed the beer can aside on the porch. So far there had been three cans previously laying there.

"Well at this rate, you will be there in no time. Not to mention the jello shots you consumed before Massie and Alicia arrived. Funny they left and you're still drinking." Derrick made his coment and he rolled his eyes.

"Yepp." Cam shrugged his shoulders and walked away, to go get another beer that is.

Derrick sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to go home and go to bed, but he had to be the responsible one and watch his friends, make sure nothing stupid happens again at one of Dylan's parties.

"So where is everyone else?" Cam returned with two beers linked through his one arm and a shot of Tequilla. He quickly drank the shot and opened the can of beer.

"Well Claire, she is annoying so I try not to keep track." Derrick noted of how giggly and annoying she is when she is drunk. "Dylan and Kemp are halfway to having sexual intercourse behind her mother's coat rack, how attractive right?" Cam let out a short laugh, course they were. He honestly wasn't surprised.

"Friends with benefits, I'd say. Chris is plastered, he was just drinking from a bong while gathering everyone's attention. Lets just hope Cambridge doesn't find out or Harvard, he's screwed. That's all I know of."

"Josh is upstairs with Kristen, doing god knows what.. Olivia is at the snack bar, avoiding the alcohol and eating some Spanish dip or some shit like that. I guess she just isn't into drinking. I plan on not remembering tonight, well i'm going to back inside." Cam walked away, not even looking back.

How could he just not care? How could Cam just not care that he hurt two very good people. But little did Derrick know, Cam was drinking tonight just to avoid remembering the look not only on Massie's face but Alicia's.

Derrick waited a few minutes after Cam left, and walked back into the house. Olivia was a cool girl, maybe he would just go and hang out with her. It was better than hanging with a bunch of emotional drunks.

::::

Monday came rolling around and Massie took a deep breathe. Neither she nor Alicia was looking forward to going to school that day. Massie had ignored all of Cam's messages over the weekend and maybe, just maybe he got the hint.

She did not want to talk to him.

In the morning, she arrived with Alicia. They gave each other reassuring glances, both walking into the school. Massie walked to her locker, groaning when she saw Cam standing beside it.

He looked like absolute shit. His eyes were red and blood shot, he hugged his sweatshirt tightly against his fit body, and he looked exhausted. He looked like he had stayed up every night without any sleep.

Massie swung her locker door open, turning her back towards him. She was just not in the mood.

"Massie, please just listen to me-" Cam pleaded, his voice was hoarse.

"Cam, i've heard enough. I don't need to hear it right now. I got to go, my friends are waiting. My real ones, the ones who don't try and trash each others reputations. Goodbye." Massie spun around, her hair swishing right in front of his face. He got a big whiff of Strawberry scented shampoo; it made him sad all over again. He watched her walk down the hallway, away from him.

Massie met up with Alicia and Layne. She wanted to desperately run back and give him a hug, but she couldn't. She wasn't going too. "Don't worry, things will get better." Alicia smiled, trying to make Massie feel better.

Alicia and Massie had filled Layne in on what happened Sunday when they all decided to go shopping and see Transformers 3. It was one kick ass movie.

"I'll shank the hoe! If you want me too, I mean I wouldn't object if you asked." Layne giggled and stared at Dylan. She honestly hated Dylan for everything that she had done. Dylan use to be a nice, actually a great person. But after that night, things completely changed.

Alicia and Massie just laughed.

::::

Tuesday arrived, Massie had been doing as much as possible to not check her phone to see if Cam had called or sent her another text. She was dying on the inside. If she wasn't there physically than she might just have thought she died. Not talking to him, was like not breathing. Somehow she was breathing without air.

:::::

Wednesday flew by. Massie had plans to go to Alicia's that night to bake brownies and watch a season of Gossip Girl. Both girls intended on avoiding everyone else besides each other. It was easier that way. Massie chose Alicia to be her friend over Dylan. And maybe, just maybe it was because Alicia and Massie were more common than they thought.

"Girls what is this?" Mr. and Mrs. Rivera walked into the kitchen, finding both girls covered in eggs and flour. Both of them immediately burst into a fit of giggles and retold exactly what happened.

Instead of getting angry, they laughed right along with Massie and Alicia, agreeing to help them clean up the mess. Her parents were just happy Alicia was smiling more and actually being a teenager. She didn't look so upset.

::::

Thursday was a general day. It was almost the end of the week, and everyone was anxious for Friday. They were excited for the soccer game tomorrow. Tomorrow they were playing the Gladiators. Massie and Alicia agreed to going to another game, just not a party. Layne agreed to attend, she didn't have to go to her grandmother's place this weekend.

"Hey ladies." Derrick walked over to Table two and sat down beside Massie.

Layne scoffed but smiled anyways. Massie rolled her eyes and Alicia stared in disgust at all the food that was piled up on Derrick's tray. Two pieces of pizza, two orders of fries, a bag of Doritos, a single apple, a little debbie and a bottle of Gatorade.

"Hey Derrick." Massie smiled and nibbled away on her nachos and cheese.

Derrick began to talk, not caring if he had food in his mouth or not. "So I was thinking, Alicia since we have history together, lets be parteners. I'd rather not be Claire's partener, she is driving me crazy."

Alicia nodded her head in agreement. Massie glanced across the room, her eyes lingered on Table 18. Dylan was shooting glares at Derrick's head for supposively ditching his friends and sitting with his other friends. Apparently he just wasn't allowed to have two groups of friends. Massie's eyes lingered on Cam. He looked so bored as Claire was trying to tell some sort of story.

Amber eyes crashed with green and blue eyes. Cam gave a small smile and Massie gave one too. Oh how she missed Cam. Little did each other know, they saw the hurt in each other.

"Earth to Massie." Derrick waved his food-free hand in front of her face.

She smiled and focused her attention back into her _real_ friends.

::::

_Okay this was lame. This chapter was overall lame, and it was a sucky filler. I'm sorry that my fillers are horrible and i'm not very creative like some writers are. I'd like to thank everyone for taking their time to read and review my suck fillers lol._

_Thank you my awesome reviewers, you encourage me to try and be more creative and not write such blahh! _

_Peace. (:_


End file.
